Influential Mormon Pioneers
Random collection of selected family history stories of influential early Mormon Pioneers. All born prior to 1860. See also The Mormon Battalion. Major Articles # First Missionary Journey of Samuel Smith to the nearby town of Mendon, NY. At the time it was thought this mission was a failure since he could only hand out just one Book of Mormon and was otherwise met with much rejection and discouragement. But in just two years time, that one book would come into the hands of the Greene, Young and Kimball families which would be the source by which many thousands would join the new church and also the source of many future prominent church leaders. # Zions Camp 1834 - an expedition of 150 early members of the LDS Church to help church members gain back loss property. They met with many difficulties and accomplished little. But from its roster would come forth many of the future leaders and pioneers of the church with their faith already tested. # Mormon Battalion - A volunteer military unit of nearly 600 members of the church created to fight in the Mexican-American War of 1846-1848. They embarked on the longest forced march in US Military history (Iowa to San Diego) and also have the distinction of being the only religious based fighting unit created in the history of the US Armed Services. # General Authorities of the LDS Church = # 1856 Martin Handcart Company - A * John Wesley Adair (1820-1903) - Mormon Battalion Veteran - Dixie Mormon Convert * Allen, Elijah (1826-1866) - Mormon Battalion Veteran * Allred, J.R. (1827-1872) - Veteran of The Mormon Battalion and Black Hawk War Militia. C * Chapman, Welcome (1805-1893) - First stake president of LDS Manti Utah Stake - negotiated peace with local indian tribes. * Cheney, Zacheus (1818-1898) - Mormon Battalion Veteran and early presiding officer of the LDS Branch in San Francisco CA. D * Davis, Capt Daniel (1804-1850) - Captain of Co E in the Mormon Battalion, settler of Farmington UT and namesake for Davis County, Utah. * Davis, Daniel Jr (1842-1878) - youngest child to march the entire distance to San Diego with The Mormon Battalion. F * Fullmer, David (1803-1879) - Utah Pioneer, Utah Territorial Leader, and President of Salt Lake Stake (1852-1856). See #Autobiography. (Update Extended Family) H * Hancock Levi Ward (1803-1882) - Only general authority of the Mormon Church to served in the Mormon Battalion. Musician. * Hunt, Jefferson (1803-1879) - Temporary Commander of The Mormon Battalion and pioneer colonist of San Bernardino. * Hunt, Gilbert (1825-1858) - Mormon Battalion Veteran. K * Kelley, Catherine M (1847-1899) - baby born on The Mormon Battalion march. * Kimball, Andrew (1858-1924) - President of Indian Territory Mission and 1st president of St Joseph Arizona Stake. * Kimball, David P (1839-1883) - Martin Handcart Rescue Expedition and 1st President of Bear Lake LDS Stake * Kimball, Elias S (1857-1934) - President of the LDS Southern States Mission and then First Mormon Chaplain in the US Army and saw service in the Spanish-American War. * Kimball, Heber C (1801-1868) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young. * Kimball, J. Golden (1853-1938) - LDS General Authority and best known of the children of Heber C Kimball * M * Marks, William (1792-1867) - first president of LDS Nauvoo Stake and later 1st Counselor to Joseph Smith III in the First Presidency of the RLDS Church. * Marvin, Rhoda Ann (1813-1892) - Utah Pioneer (Story - 50% / Update Extended Family) - Survivor of Haun's Mill Massacre * Merrill, Phoebe L (1832-1909) - Mormon Battalion Nurse * Murdock, John (1792-1871) - Early LDS Missionary, Bishop in Nauvoo and Salt Lake. Connected to revelations D&C50, 52, & 99. * Murdock, John R (1826-1913) - Mormon Battalion veteran, Pioneer wagon company leader and 1st LDS stake president of Beaver, UT. P * Pixton, Robert (1819-1881) - Mormon Battalion Veteran that recorded the discovery of gold and Sutter's Mill. R * Richey, James (1831-1890) - Utah Pioneer, Manti Stake Leader, Dixie Missionary to Southern Utah. (incomplete) S * Sanderson, Henry W (1829-1896) - Mormon Battalion Veteran and journalist * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Early Mormon Leader * Smith, Joseph Sr (1771-1840) - Father of the Prophet and 1st Patriarch of the church * Smith, Joseph Jr (1805-1844) - Prophet/founder of the Mormon Church * Smith, Joseph F (1838-1918) - 6th President of the LDS Church * Smith, Samuel H (1808-1844) - 1st Missionary of the LDS Church W * Williams, Thomas S (1827-1860) - Mormon Battalion Veteran, California Colony freighter, killed by Indians. Category:Mormon pioneers